Who I am?
by Shevamp
Summary: Little renesmee realizes throught her years she has been lied to. She s been told countless times who she is, wheteher they are lies or the truth she does not know. So she s left asking herself one question who is she?
1. his thoughts on my false apperance

**A/N: The main character will be nessie but, sometimes characters will be in charge of or part of a chapter`s narration. **

**This is based off of Nick Jonas' who I am 3**

**Jacob`s pov **

My graceful little nessie ran over to the tree (we were playing hide-and-go-seek) I could see this from my perphial vision. My little girl was far from graceful. And a terrible liar and

hider. Though she excelled in many more areas. But, I kept letting the imprintation change my mind and disguise who she really was. Bella did the same thing,but, hers was more

natural. After all bellla was renesmee`s mother. While I was just the wolf who imprinted on her. Truth be told Nessie was just like her mother (when bells was human) a plane

jane, but yet then again bella looked better human than her half-human daughter. But no one could bring themselves to tell the truth to bella. That is except Leah. She`d probably

taunt bella tell her something like aren` t vampires supposed to be beautiful? Then bella would answer yes, then Leah would smirk and say something along the lines of then

whats wrong with nessie, she looks worse than when you were human even you had edward, but then it doesn't really matter cuz she looks worse than when sam first found you.

She then would probably walk away and laugh out off satisfaction of bells facial expression. But that would be a problem cuz the truth would suddenly start flying out. Besides the

only edward ,bells , the blond, and me saw nessie for who she wasn`t . Carisile liked to believe this theory where all four of us were like her parents so it was natural for us to think

of her this way. I was

forced to feel this way but the blond and her biological parents a hundred percent yes. As far as alice saw it the only thing we had in common was being half-human. And I agreed,

Nessie`s other half was vampire, mine was werewolf or shape-shifter. I had a problem with most vampires but bella no way she was still and would always just that, bella. The little

pixie annoying yes, but very reliable and a good friend of mine now. And as for Saint Mr. Dr. vampire and mother hen they were just aight. So I pushed these things to the back of my

mind and decided to put up with another day of imprinting, which meant who renesnee was. A manipulative little girl, who was selfish, and somehow was adorable, clever, and the

one being who held my heart. For me though it was a sad thing though.


	2. Aunt alice, loves me or loves me not

Alice's pov

I focused myself, trying to check for any danger spots ahead for the hunting trip of Edward, nessie, and Bella. I couldn't wait till they left, no more strain of the future looking out for Bella's brat. I hated searching the future with her involved. It gave me such a headache. But, I had to focus on Bella and Edward with their loch ness monster thrown into the mix. I didn't really mind Jacob though. If he didn't phase that much I could see him. Luckily he decided not to go this time. I could see him, not clear and not for long but still his future wasn't that complicated. Besides Jacob was like my medicine. I could see why Bella valued him as a friend during her human years. But, Bella the one I'd loved was not the same anymore. Renesmee was to blame for this. She took away the old Bella than killed her, well her personality anyways. Jacob though made up for this. He even reluctantly agreed to go shopping with me when they left. I smiled at this. He disliked her as much as I did. But he had it way worse, with his wolf imprinting thingy and all. I felt happy and very sure of three things. One Jacob would replace my friendship with Bella. Two, renesmee would never change him not that she could. And three, in this battle with the devil spawn I would not lose anyone else to her, or else I'd leave, hopefully, My jazz would agree because as perfect as Bella believes she is, she never will be.


End file.
